The invention pertains to sensor packages, and particularly to a tire pressure sensor employing semiconductor chips in a protective housing.
Tire pressure monitoring systems (TPMS) monitor the pressure in automotive tires. TMPS provide a safety warning to alert the driver of low tire pressure. In addition, tire pressure monitoring provides information to the driver/owner, which encourages maintenance of even tire pressure. This results in better fuel economy and extended tire life.
TMPS employ a number of components to sense and transmit data to the driver. The components are typically separated by function. One such component comprises a pressure sensor for sensing tire pressure and providing data outputs indicative thereof. An application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) responsive to temperature and system battery voltage processes the data outputs and communicates the data to a receiver for display on the instrument panel.
Known systems have been packaged in a variety of ways. One such system over-molds or encapsulates the pressure sensor and ASIC in a single sealed package. Another system locates the pressure sensor and ASIC in an open chamber on a circuit board. These arrangements have shortcomings which interfere with performance or increase cost or both.
Available TMPS have sensor packages with existing leadout arrangements. These systems require a compatible or uniform package configuration. Also, new leadout arrangements are desired for alternative arrangements.